ultra_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DVfan000000013/Godzilla and Gamera: Battle for Earth
Before you start reading, this is just an idea for the long-waited and nevermade Godzilla and Gamera crossover movie. Year 2050. Tokyo. Godzilla has been attacking Tokyo infinite times over the last 30 years. Weapons like mechas didn't stop him. On the other hand, Gamera has been defending Hong Kong and Earth from alien monsters like Gyaos. One day, in Osaka, 2051, they crossover. At first they don't do anything to each other, but when Godzilla goes back to business, destroying buildings, Gamera goes in and fights Godzilla. The battle was so big, it left both of them badly wounded. Since then, they hated each other. Until one day... Year 2054. Planet Kilaax. Evil aliens have DNA of Gyaos specimens and Orga. In a trial to fusion Orga and Gyaos' DNA, there's succsess. And on 2055, the Orga-Gyaos monster (called Oryaos) is fully grown. And in company of Kilaak Ghidorah, they are sent to Earth, arriving on Sydney, and causing chaos. Gamera, like Godzilla, has a 6th sense which tells him where he needs to be, in order to save the day. Unlike Godzilla, he has included humans in the list of things he saves. So Gamera arrives in Sydney. But is soon terrified, as the monsters seem gigantic and powerful. Oryaos is 100 meters in , but Kilaak Ghidorah is 150 meters in length and 100 in height. Gamera is 80 meters in height and 100 in length. Godzilla is 10 meters taller than Gamera, 90 meters in heigth, and 100 in length (by the way). Gamera tried his best to stop both monsters, but they were too much for him. He soon retreated to Tokyo, where Godzilla slept peacefully. Gamera woke him up to tell him the news, and asked him to join him (of course not like the Godzilla-Anguirus speech in Godzilla vs Gigan). Godzilla said yes, and joined him. Godzilla sensed that the monsters were in Monster Island, Godzilla's home, threatening his sub-adult son, Godzilla Jr. They rushed there, and the battle raged on! Godzilla easily knocked out Oryaos, but didn't kill him so Gamera could help him against Ghidorah. Unlike King Ghidorah, Kilaak Ghidorah had arms, useful for hand-to-hand combat. Godzilla was encharged on beam-fighting while Gamera punched and kicked Ghidorah. It wasn't easy though. Kilaak Ghidorah's beam heavily wounded both of them, and he punched, kicked and tail-slapped Gamera and Godzilla several times. Just before Ghidorah was to give up, Godzilla heard a familiar cry. His son's! He rushed to help, and found his son has losing a fight to Oryaos. He got mad, and charged his orange red heat beam. He killed Orgyaos in one hit. And then went to help out his fellow Gamera friend, only to find out he was dying from a wound, caused by Kilaak Ghidorah's beam. Now he charged his Spiral Ray, enough to fire it 5 times. He killed Ghidorah in 3 hits. Gamera's wounds were too serious, so he used his remaining Spiral Ray energy to heal his friend. Since then, Gamera and Godzilla forgot their big fight and became protectors of Earth. THE END Godzilla vs Gamera.jpg|Gamera and Godzilla's first fight. Ghidorah .jpg|Kilaak Ghidorah. Orga.jpg|Orga Gyaos .jpg|Gyaos Category:Blog posts